


Crew

by Poetry



Category: Leverage, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Gen, Parker is a dragon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: Parker is too small to take a rider. But she has something better. She has acrew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/gifts).



“Can I have one?” Parker said, dropping her scaly black head down to Hardison and Eliot’s eye level. She was the smallest dragon Hardison had ever seen, like one of the Jade dragons from China but built for maneuvering through a crowded city instead of for speed.

“I gotcha, girl,” Hardison said, digging around in his toolbox. “One dragon-sized earbud, coming right up.” He looked up at Parker. She had a toolbelt on with all kinds of gadgets in it. Between that and her all-black hide, she looked like the dragon version of Batman.

“Twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag,” Eliot said when she jumped off the roof.

Hardison agreed. But he kind of liked that.

* * *

“Archie was your captain?” Nate asked Parker, after the job with the Steranko.

“No,” Parker said, mantling her wings. “He had a real dragon. I don’t need a captain.”

“No,” Nate conceded. “You don’t. But, you know, back in the day when they used dragons for the Air Force instead of airplanes, every dragon would have a crew. A group of people who served with that dragon, and stayed together for years, through every battle.”

“I’m too small to have a crew,” Parker said, her head drooping on her long neck. “I can’t take a rider at all.”

“Just because we can’t serve on your back doesn’t mean we’re not your crew,” Nate said.

* * *

“But you’re my crew,” Parker said, draping her neck over Sophie’s shoulder. “You can’t leave. What if some other dragon tries to take you and I’m not there to keep them off?”

“Parker,” Nate said. “We promise not to join any other dragon’s crew. We’re just… moving on. Settling down.”

Parker looked at Nate. “If you have eggs, can they be part of my crew?”

“If they want to,” Sophie said, while Nate’s face took on a distinctly panicked expression.

Eliot took her by the base of her wing and pulled her back from Sophie. “Stop laying claim to people who don’t exist yet, Parker.” 

“I’d say to call us if you need anything,” Nate told Eliot, “but you never need anything.”

“I did,” Eliot said, reaching for Hardison’s shoulder, too. “And thanks to you, I don’t have to search anymore.”

When Nate and Sophie left, Parker said, “You’ll always be my crew, right?”

Hardison kissed her scaly cheek, then Eliot’s stubbly one. “Of course, babe.”

“Next time I see Sterling,” Parker said happily, “I’m going to tell him I have _two_  captains.”


End file.
